


Jealous Pleasure II

by Goddess_of_the_Multiverses



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bottom Percy Jackson, Bottom!Percy, M/M, Male Slash, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3250793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess_of_the_Multiverses/pseuds/Goddess_of_the_Multiverses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequeal to Jealous Pleasure. Ethan knew luck was on his side when his life was spared. Now, he wanted to see if that luck would expand to his advances on the sea prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous Pleasure II

**_**Jealous Pleasure II** _ **

**_**Luck on My Side** _ **

As Annabeth and Percy were leaving Olympus, they noticed that the injured campers had been moved to the bridge way between the elevator and Olympus. Most likely because mortals were waking up in New York. The injuries were not horrible, Apollo's children seemed to be doing well at treating them. Though, Percy was surprised when he saw Will Solace kneeling above a certain boy.

"Percy!" Annabeth called after the green eyed halfblood as he ran over to the doctor. He stared down, shocked. "Percy, what are you—oh," she cut herself off at seeing why Percy was so surprised. "You should be dead."

Ethan Nakamura rolled his navy eye. "Nice to see you too, blondie," he snorted. "Ow." He clutched his stomach.

"Don't do that. No laughing, snorting, or anything else that involves your diaphragm until you are healed," Will scolded, packing up his supplies.

"What else can't I do, breathe?" Again, he rolled his eye.

Apollo's son glared at him. "If you don't be nice I will strap you to a hospital bed once we get back to camp and won't allow you to see Pe—" Will stopped himself at the deadly glare Ethan gave him. "People, you won't be able to see people." He stood, turning to Annabeth and Percy, blocking off their view of Ethan. Much to the Japanese-American's protest.

"How is he still alive?" Annabeth asked, bewildered. "We saw him fall, he fell straight off of Olympus!"

"Really?" Will's eyes widened in surprise. "I didn't know it was that far. He must have had luck on his side, then, considering that wound could have killed him if I hadn't treated it soon."

"How did Ethan get here and is he going to be okay?" The sea prince decided to interject himself into the conversation, seeing as everyone wanted to keep him out.

Will turned to the younger teen with a knowing smile on his face. Too bad Percy was as clueless as ever. "Blackjack brought him by. I think he was trying to say something about him finding Ethan hurt falling through the sky, but you'll have to ask if you want to know. As for Ethan living, well, it is highly likely. I was successfully able to remove the metal fragments in his abdomen and the nectar I poured on the wounds seem to be helping the healing process." The blonde teen paused, thinking of an accurate answer. "A day or so in my care and Ethan will be on his feet, training again."

Percy smiled. "That's really great! I'll do whatever I can to help," he promised.

"I'm glad you'd say that," Will muttered, pulling his bag over his shoulder. "Calm him down while I go check on Jake. I'm afraid if I leave Ethan alone he'll try to run away."

"You just want to see your boyfriend," Ethan groaned.

The blonde halfblood glared down at him. "If you were not injured right now, I'd make sure you were," he muttered in a deadly tone. "Now shut up and stay down. Percy, I'm sure you can take it from here." With that said, Will walked away.

Percy knelt beside Ethan, Annabeth choosing to stand and glare at everything except the two boys. "So, Will and Jake are dating?" He was almost positive the blonde doctor had been talking about Jake Mason from the Hephaestus cabin, but could ask about that later.

"He won't admit it, but it's really obvious," Ethan joked. The Japanese-American knew he was lucky, that he should have died from the sword fragments, if not from the fall itself. Some god had to have been on his side for him to have been saved by that pegasus and for Will to have gotten the fragments out along with stopping the bleeding. Almost dying really was an eye opener. That met changing a few things.

To Ethan's delight, Percy laughed. "I think it's nice Will's in love. He's always so stressed, this will be good from him." When he saw Ethan smiling, the sea prince became worried. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Ethan tried to shrug, only to groan in pain. The one eyed halfblood reached for his stomach, only to find other hands fluttering above the bandages. He opened his eyes, meeting the sea green ones he really missed. "You wouldn't have spared me Percy, there is no mercy in this war," the demigod found himself saying.

This shocked the younger demigod, but didn't stop him from taking a hold of Ethan's hand. "Yes, there is. You aren't dead, that is obviously for a reason." He gave a breath taking smile that could have melted ice, it certainly did a few hearts.

Ethan opened his mouth, but didn't get the chance to say what he'd wanted.

"Percy," Annabeth said. "This is Kayla, she's a child of Apollo. Kayla will be taking care of Nakamura from now on."

Poseidon's son smiled up at the blonde girl who approached them. "Hello." He turned back to Ethan. "Don't disappear, okay? We need to talk when you get better, so stay at camp, please?" Ethan just nodded, unable to do anything else. Percy smiled, standing up. He turned back to Kayla. "Take good care of him, alright? He's a good friend of mine."

"I will Percy," Kayla promised.

"Thank you," the sea prince smiled. As him and Annabeth walked towards the elevator to find his mom, he found himself looking back. Green eyed meet navy. Percy smiled and waved, a promise to meet again. For once, Ethan Nakamura knew he had something to stay for.

** **o.O.o** **

Ethan watched as the dinner crowd trickled away. He'd been forced to eat at the Hermes table, which he didn't like at all. Now, though, he stayed behind as the other demigods drifted to the campfire, among other places. He watched as the beautiful son of Poseidon sat alone at table three, just thinking. His face was so seldom and he was so quiet. It was another side to Percy that the one eyed demigod didn't know was there.

Glancing up, he noticed the daughter of Athena holding what looked like a misshapen cupcake. She locked eyes with him, then made a fleeting glance at the Poseidon table. Ethan knew her plan, and it seemed Annabeth knew his. Now, it was a matter of who would get their first.

Ethan sprinted out of his seat and across the marble flooring. He ignored the pain in his abdomen and tried to forget Will's warnings to take it easy, or reopen his stitches. It didn't matter. The injured demigod would rather spend another day in the infirmary cabin than give up his chance to the annoying blonde. It was now or never, after all, both demigods knew that. Percy's thoughts were wondering, making final decisions now. Whoever was there, would win the sea prince.

Annabeth almost won too, it it had not been for Ethan knocking the cupcake out her hands and sliding into the bench beside Percy. The blonde was fuming but Nemesis's son easily ignored her.

"Hey Percy," Ethan smiled down at the younger halfblood.

Percy looked up, a little surprised so see Ethan there. "Hey," he finally smiled. "I'm glad you decided to stay.

"Of course," he offered Percy a genuine smiled. "So, what were you so deep in thought about, I've never seen you that calm."

The sea prince blushed. "I was, uh, thinking about the shrouds. I'm glad that we didn't have to make you one," he gave a shy smile. "When you fell from Olympus, I was so worried I'd have to make one for you. Ethan, please don't scare me like that again."

"I promise Percy," he took the smaller ones hand, "I'll never scare you again. I'll always be here for you."

"Thanks," Percy grinned. He turned his head to look back at the flames of the fire.

Ethan noticed that he didn't remove their hands from each other, a good sign. "I heard it was your birthday."

Poseidon's son actually had to pause to think about it. "Yeah," he finally said. "I guess it is. What a fucking birthday huh?"

The raven haired demigod felt bad for him. No one as amazing as Percy deserved to feel like that on his birthday. This wasn't balance, no, not at all. "Percy," Ethan reached out and took his hand. "Let's get out of here. Go to your cabin and talk?"

"Alright." He leaned against Ethan's chest. "Let's go."

** **o.O.o** **

"I want to know why?"

"What?" Ethan looked up from where he was closing the door. He saw Percy laying on the largest bed in his cabin.

Those green eyed looked over at him lazily and lifeless. "Why'd you leave in the middle of the night?" He barely whispered. "Is it because I didn't mean anything? You thought I was just some toy that you could play with? A nice ass you could fuck?"

Nemesis's son shook his head, sitting down beside the sea prince. "Not at all," he ran his hand through Percy's hair, looking him straight in the eyes. "I never thought any of that Percy. I mean, sure, I've thought about fucking you, a lot actually, but that's not the reason I left." Ethan laid down beside him, wrapping his arms around the younger demigod's waist. "My mother is the goddess of balance, you know that. She took my eye telling me one day I would balance the world's power. I left, well, I left because after you fell asleep I started thinking about that." Ethan paused, taking a deep breath. "I was worried if I stayed things would get too good. It was safer for you if I left Percy."

That stunned Poseidon's son to no end. Ethan left...to save him? He left because he thought the younger teen was in danger? It was kind, but stupid all the same. "You know, you hurt me more by leaving." Percy let his forehead rest against Ethan's shoulder. "I was scared for you, that you'd get yourself killed. You leaving just made me more self conscious than I already was, too. I started questioning everything I did, if how I was was the reason you left. It was horrible."

"I'm sorry." The words felt foreign on his tongue. It had been a long time since Ethan had apologized and meant it. "I promise I won't leave you again."

Those green eyed pierced through him as they glared into his one navy blue one. "You better not Ethan, or I swear to the gods, I'll—I'll..." Percy bite his lip, serious face disappearing. "Well, I don't know what I'll do, but I can promise it won't be pretty."

The just caused the black haired demigod to laugh. He rolled over to where he was laying on top of Percy. "Oh, so you're threatening me now?" He cocked his eyebrow. Truthfully, it was amusing, the thought of his little sea prince threatening him. It didn't matter that Ethan knew what Percy was capable of, it was still adorably amusing.

Poseidon's son held his chin high. "Yes, Ethan, I'm threatening you. I'm not sure with what yet, but I will figure it out!" He looked so determined, that Ethan began to believe him. Then, Percy's arms wrapped around his neck. "Now stop screwing around." He reached up and smashed their lips together.

Nemesis's son didn't object when Percy opened his mouth, letting him taste the salty sensation again. Nor did he stop as the smaller teen tore off their clothes, tossing them aside. The warmth of the skin on skin contact actually warmed him in the surprisingly cool cabin. Only when the sea prince pulled off his boxers and went for Ethan's did the older demigod's brain begin to work and he took a second to pause.

"Percy." Hearing his name come off of Ethan's tongue gave Percy a pleasure he didn't understand. He stopped his tugging at the hem of the other's boxers and looked back into that dark navy eye. "Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, Athena's brat?"

That just made him laugh. "So naive," he kissed Ethan gently, echoing the words he'd said in the labyrinth. "You don't even realize when someone's in love with you. It's cute."

"You can't be serious." That sent a shock way through the larger male. Love. That would have never been used to him. His father had never loved him, nor had his mother. He felt no love from Camp Half-Blood the first time around. Nor had he found any love when he'd been in Kronos' army. Love just wasn't in his world. Ethan felt he didn't deserve it, especially from the little hero. "You shouldn't love someone like me. I betrayed you, I left you when you needed me. Your love does not belong to me, having you would unbalance things."

"Ethan," Percy's tone showed he was annoyed. "I don't care, alright? I know, your obsessed with the world being balanced, and whatnot, I can understand that. In fact, I'll help balance things for you, but I will not stop loving you. Love can not simply go away Ethan. Besides, you deserve love."

"I am alive, that is too much in itself."

"You are so insecure," Percy laughed before kissing the one-eyed halfblood again. "Accept my love." He's hands trailed down Ethan's chest.

"Percy."

"No," his hands pulled off Ethan's boxers. "Accept that I feel love for you."

"Gods, Percy." He looked down at the naked boy before him. He was so beautiful. The startling sea-green eyes wide as they stared up at him, filled with so much love. "Damn it Percy, you are so beautiful."

"No," he giggled. "You are beautiful Ethan. I'm so lucky that I met you, and, now, I want you to take me. I want you to claim me and fuck me, and whatever. I just want you to understand that I love you."

Nemesis's son stared at the human artwork in front of him, trying to understand why someone like Percy Jackson would love  __ him _ _ . Then, Ethan realized he had a beautiful boy in front of him begging to be fucked and he wasn't doing anything about it.

"I'm an idiot," he muttered.

That just made Percy laughed. "Yeah, Nakamura, you are an idiot. But, I could care less right now. Just fuck me alright?" He smiled, gently placing a kiss on the other's lips.

Ethan grinned wickedly, spreading Percy's legs so he could settle between them. It was all his. The beautiful, puckered entrance just begged him to take it. "This will hurt, a lot." He felt obliged to make sure Percy knew that.

"I figured," the sea prince gulped. "But I trust you and I can endure it." He gave a nervous smile, trying to put on a brave face.

The one eyed demigod nodded. "Good," his grin widened, "because I plan to fuck you so much you'll never forget it."

Always one for a challenge, Percy met the former traitor's gaze. "Bring. It. On." He emphasized each word, daring Ethan to try harder.

Nemesis's son just grinned wickedly and didn't hesitant at plunging in. Percy hissed and tossed his head back in pain. Ethan stopped, taking in the tightness that only a virgin could possess. So Percy was a virgin. That bastard Luke had been lying. That fact only made the larger demigod want to fuck harder.

But that pained look on his new lover's face stop him. "Jackson?" He hesitated, not exactly sure what to do. He wanted to fuck him badly, but didn't want to hurt him.

"Just—" the smaller teen bite his lip. "Move. Just move."

He did, slowly. If Percy was indeed a virgin, which Ethan was almost sure of, then he'd need to adjust. So, the older demigod went slowly, waiting for the hero to adjust.

"Damn it Ethan," the water user groaned after minutes of pain. "Your so fucking slow. Move faster."

Nemesis's son couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. He didn't expect Percy to like it as much as he seemed too. "Fine," he smirked. Ethan picked up pace, thrusting into the sea prince faster and faster, getting beautiful, sinful sounds from the younger male. He reached down and started jacking Percy off.

"Oh fuck." Percy stiffened, back arching. "Do that again." So Ethan did, getting the same reaction.

A sinister smirk spread across the one eyed male's face. "Found your sweet spot," he muttered. Poseidon's son didn't seem to hear him, though. He reached up and pulled Ethan into a kiss, arching upward to meet his thrusts, willing his lover the plunge deeper.

"Ethan!" Percy didn't even try to muffle his scream as he came, hard, on Ethan's hand.

The sea prince's already tight ass tightened more and Ethan groaned in pleasure. He watched the sexy look that came over's Percy face as he came and could feel himself going over the edge. When he could hold it anymore, he shot his load deep within Poseidon's son, riding out his orgasm.

Ethan pulled out, laying down beside his sea prince. Percy curled into the raven haired teen's side, resting his head on his chest. "So," he whispered. "How did we go from talking about why you left me last time to having hot sex?"

The ex-traitor ran his hand through Percy's hair. "You threatened you would punish me if I left you again, I took it as a challenge," he chuckled. "So much for a punishment."

"If you leave me I will never give you sex again," the sea prince said. "Which means, if you come back, not sex, no nothing. That is my threat."

For a minute, Ethan stared. Then, he nodded. "A good threat it is Jackson. A good threat it is."

 


End file.
